


17: Things you said I Wish You Hadn't

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line, some angst thrown in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

You’ve been in Argentina for less than 18 hours and already someone is handing me a comm and scuffling away from the oncoming storm. What have you done, 007?

“So don’t do that thing where you sigh through your nose and rub your eyes. I know you’re going to, but don’t. I had good reason.” You’re already talking and I can hear you moving through the streets of whatever city we dropped you in. You’re on foot. 

“Why are you on foot?” I ask sharply, already trying to remind myself to keep calm.

“Remember last week when I closed down that entire art museum for you?” You’re floundering. 

“007.” It’s a warning.

“Q.” It’s a plea. I hear something shifting around on your end and a soft mewl. 

“James…”

“So the bad news is the car is wrecked.” 

I set my tablet down and collapse into a chair behind me. I had just finished the remodel. It was a masterpiece. “The good news?” I try. I really wish you wouldn’t call me right away for these things.

“Her name is Rawson and I’m going to need you to find a way for her to be included in my extraction.” You’re grinning. I don’t know why you ask these things of me. I think partly it’s because you know I won’t say no. 

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to find a picture of a scruff of a kitten tucked into the breast pocket of your button-up. 

“I really hate you sometimes.” I sign off before you can say another word. 

  
  


**James**

 

Getting back into London had been an experience to say the least. Explaining off to Mallory why you wouldn’t be coming into work for the next couple of days even more so. But we somehow managed and I’ve shuffled you into your flat with our luggage. You fought off taking any of your painkillers until we got back to London and fuck, were you a cranky bugger. But now you’re soft and pliant on your couch, your head resting in my lap as the drugs finally kick in, getting you some much needed relief. I know the break was a bad one and you’re going to probably feel it for a long time. 

My fingers are in your hair and your nuzzling into my thigh and I have half a mind to drift off right here when you start trying to get chatty. 

Of course.

“Mmm, this is nice.” You stretch out along the couch and flinch when you try to move your leg. 

“Don’t go moving around too much, you’ll only hurt yourself.” I lean my head back and my arm comes down to rest along your chest. You find it with clumsy hands and bring it close to your face. 

“You’re nice too.” You twist in my lap and give me a long slow blink. “Nice eyes. Nice hands. Nice arse.”

“Flattery will only get you so far, Q.” I chuckle. I should be recording this. You’d kill me. It would be a classic. 

I should have shushed you. I should have seen it coming. I should have dropped you at Moneypenny’s and been done with it. But we’re laying there on your couch with your head in my lap and my fingers in your hair and that’s when I heard the one thing I wish you hadn’t said.

“Mmm, nice man. I love you.” you murmur into the denim on my thigh and my heart stops. 

I don’t know whether or not to slide out from under you and bolt for the door or curl you against me.

You’re asleep against me before I can do anything other than stare down at you and wonder exactly what it is I have done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
